There You Are
by Rapsodi
Summary: Kagome reflects on all the times Inuaysha has been there for her! ONE-SHOTKagInu R&R Please


Disclaimer: I hate this but, I do not own Inuyasha or Martina McBride's song _There You Are_.

A/N: OOHHH, this is one of my fav. one-shots that I've written! Here ya go!

There you are in the early light of day  
There you are in the quiet words I pray  
I've been blessed by the simple happiness  
Of the perfect love we've made

Kagome smiled as she walked out of Kaede's hut and into the early morning sun. Just a week ago they had defeated Naraku. As she sat by the edge of one the nearby lakes she began to think of all the times Inuyasha had been there for her.

Any time she had been in danger, he had been right there to protect her.

* * *

"INUYASHA," Kagome shrieked as he dodged the attack of a giant lizzard demon. Kagome pulled out her bow and an arrow. She strung the bow and shot, hitting the demon off guard, but before Inuyasha could attack, it struck at Kagome. She stood as if paralyzed in shock. She closed her eyes waiting for the bite, but it never came. she opened her eyes and looked up to see Inuyasha in front of her Tetusaiga still drawn a dead lizzard demon in front of him. He turned around to face her and scowled. But as she looked in his eyes she saw relief and something else she couldn't put her finger on. She smiled at him though. She loved to see his face soften when she smiled at him, it warmed her heart.

* * *

Every time I turn around  
When I'm lost and when I'm found  
Like an angel standing guard  
There you are

* * *

Giant trees loomed over head blocking the mourning sky from view. As the forest path began to disapear from sight Kagome began to panic. How could she have gotten lost. Stupid. She turned around and almost jumped when she saw Inuyasha standing there. He'd come to find her.

* * *

Every time I take a breath and when I forget to breathe  
You're watching over me there you are  
When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night  
Searching for the brightest star  
There you are

* * *

Kagome was uneasy that night as she slpet. Inuyasha didn't know she was still awake. She cracked her eyes open a bit and look up in the closest tree. Inuyasha was sitting there watching her every so often. 'Does he do this everynight; she thought. But knowing she was safe under his watchful eye Kagome slept soundly.

* * *

There you are standing in a crowded room  
There you are the earth and I'm the moon  
My desire is to stand by the fire  
That burns inside of you 

Kagome sighed as she remembered the first time she had caught Inuyasah with Kikyo. Her heart had shattered. She had't planned on coming back, but she knew that she loved him and wanted to be with him, so that's the path she chose. She looked out over the horizon.

Every time I turn around  
When I'm lost and when I'm found  
Like an angel standing guard  
There you are

Kagome stood and started to walk back to Kaede's hut, but on her first step she lost her footing and slid. She shrieked, but then she felt something grab onto her flapping hand stopping her from dropping into the cold water. She felt herself being gently and smoothly pulled up to the small ledge at the lake's side. She turned to see Inuyasha grining at her as if she were a fool and he knew something she didn't. She smiled sweetly at him and stood. He followed her actions, then intertwined his fingers in hers, and led her back to Kaede's for dinner. Kagome thought to herself as they walked back, 'I hope he's always there for me, I don't know how I'd survive if he wasn't.

Every time I take a breath and when I forget to breathe  
You're watching over me there you are  
When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night  
Searching for the brightest star  
There you are

When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night  
Searching for the brightest star  
There you are

Kagome snuck out that night and sat looking up at the stars. after awhile she heard a rustling sound behind her. She turned to see Inuyasha sitting next to her. She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder and they watched the night sky together. She knew know, that he would always be there.

There you are  
There you are

A/N: So did ya like it, please tell me how I did, So Press the famouse Review button and make me both happy and proud: ) Dude, I'm a dork!


End file.
